<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Imposter by PhoenixAccio</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566945">Imposter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio'>PhoenixAccio</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Among Us (Video Game), Hunt Down The Freeman (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alien Adam, M/M, adam is fully willing to die for nick, adam is the imposter, i have never played among us in my life, nick is maybe in too deep</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26566945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixAccio/pseuds/PhoenixAccio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam is the imposter. Nick knows Adam is the imposter. Nick covering for Adam finally begins to have repercussions, and Adam has a choice to make.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nick/Adam (Hunt Down The Freeman)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Imposter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i wrote this all at once in a discord message and now im having emotions</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Adam didn't sabotage anything, I was in the reactor the whole time, i would have seen!"</p><p>"Wait a minute," Mitch looked at Nick, intact eye piercing and accusatory. "Every time something has gone wrong, haven't you been the one saying Adam didn't do it?"</p><p>Nick nodded, hesitant, as if unsure where Mitch was going.</p><p>"Then how do we know it wasn't you? How do we know <em>you</em> aren't the reason everything's been going wrong? You've been there every time, and you're always so <em>sure</em> Adam's not the problem. What's stopping me from throwing you out of the airlock right fucking now?"</p><p>Adam, across the room, froze. His mind was racing. He'd spent so long trying not to get caught, trying to keep himself hidden while he did what he was supposed to, what <em>that man</em> had assigned him in exchange for his life. He'd been trying forever to protect himself, trying desperately to keep himself alive just a little bit longer, but at that moment Adam was willing to throw all of that out the window if it meant Nick would be safe instead. He was willing to sacrifice everything.</p><p>"Nick isn't the imposter."</p><p>"What do you mean, Nick isn't the imposter?" Mitch shot back.</p><p>"Of course he is, he's been there for every sabotage so far!"</p><p>Adam took a breath, closing his eyes and trying to pretend this wasn't a suicidally stupid decision.</p><p>"He wasn't there when you- when you lost your eye." Adam avoided looking Mitch in the face. Avoided looking at the mangled mess of scar tissue the left side of Mitchell's head had become. The working side of Mitchell's face drops, considering.</p><p>"He was in the dormitories, looking for you," Adam breathed, glaring holes in his hands where they lay folded in his lap.</p><p>"How. How do you know that?" Mitch asked. When Adam looked away from his hands to peek up at him, Mitch was still staring. He was getting close. He was going to figure it out. Every part of Adam screamed at him to stop, to backtrack, to redirect Mitch's suspicion and protect himself, not Nick, not any of these ridiculous humans. Adam pushed it down. He'd made his choice, he couldn't let Nick die for him, not now. </p><p>"Because the explosion was my fault. It was me."</p><p>The look on Mitch's face said everything. Adam was absolutely dead.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>